1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-167785 discloses a portable screwdriver. Within the known screwdriver, a housing houses a motor and includes a housing barrel that extends along a rotation axis of a driver bit. A handgrip extends downward from an end of the housing barrel on the side opposite to the driver bit. During an operation of the known screwdriver, user holds the screwdriver to perform an operation selectively by holding the handgrip or by directly holding a body housing. In such circumstances, it is desired to reduce a fatigue of the user of the screwdriver.